Bella's Pretend
by Nicole Masen-Whitlock
Summary: What happens when Jarod and Bella end up with Miss Parker and the team following them to the small town of Forks? More details inside. E x B, Miss P x Jarod
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Jessica had been on the run with her mother Renee for years when the people her mother called the sweepers caught up to them. Renee had just sent Jess through the airport security gate when they grabbed hold of her and they started to look around for her. Isabella knew that she wouldn't be safe to travel under the name Jessica Dwyer from that point on, she know that she would have to go with the name she had never been use to she was now Isabella Swan and she was going to see her father Charlie instead of going to meet up with her uncle Phil.

Bella as she would now be known as didn't know that much about her father Charlie except that he was a police chief in his home town of Forks, Washington where it rained more often than not. She never saw her father as she was growing up because she and her mother had been on the run nearly all her life but she knows the signs that someone or something was coming for them.

Renee know that her time was up when she sent Jessica on the plane and hoped that her daughter had enough sense to go somewhere other than her uncle's house, well he wasn't exactly her uncle but he treated her just as if she was his niece. Phil and Renee had been dating on and off for the last five years and Renee knew that this was her down fall. She knew when she saw the sweepers earlier in the week that she had to hide the fact that she had a daughter but Jessica was use to her mother ignoring her most of the time anyway because they played that game anytime Renee became suspicious.

What Bella didn't know was that when she got to Forks later that day her life was going to take a turn for the worst.

This is the story of Isabella Swan and how she found her downfall at the hands of the very people her mother was trying so hard to keep her from.

**This will be a Fan Fiction story based on the television show The Pretender and book/movie Twilight. It is a Bella and Edward story at the center and it will take a few chapters before something happens between them (Her being his singer and major problems for both of them). It will also be a Miss Parker and Jarod story as well but very lightly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Hey Charlie, sorry dad, what am I going to do while I'm living with you know?" Isabella asked her father. "I still can't get used to calling you dad."

"It's okay Bells; you'll get used to it." Charlie said.

Bella had been living with him from about two weeks while they got to know one another. They had an easy going relationship not like the one that Bella had with Renee. When she was living with Renee it was like living with a roommate that she had to look after constantly but with good reason Renee couldn't do anything for herself. With Charlie, it was the exact opposite it was how Bella saw normal. Little did Bella know that her life was about to get turned on its feet for her.

"I know that you finished school down in Phoenix but to Washington you are still of school age and since your using a different name it was a little harder getting you enrolled you start school in about half an hour." Charlie said as he shot out of his seat dodging the piece of toast that Bella sent in his direction.

"You could have given me more warning then that dad." Bella scowled at him.

"But where would the fun be if you didn't have some fly on the wall stuff going on in your life?" Charlie joked.

"That sounds like something Renee would do." Bella frowned saying. "But how am I going to get there? What about school supplies?"

"Dr Cullen knew that I was in the market for a new car and gave me a deal on his old Chevy truck it runs pretty decent and it would be nice and safe for you." Charlie barked out laughing thinking about how clumsily Bella had been the last two weeks, it was a wonder that she hadn't ended up in hospital yet.

"Dad, I could have brought my own car." Bella practically growled at her father.

"Yes but you can't use anything that has the name Dwyer on it can you?" Charlie said shooting her a look that dared her to say otherwise.

"Fine, you win for now." Bella said as her shoulders slumped forward.

"I'll always win, I'm your father Bells." Charlie grinned proud of himself.

"It's in the garage do you want me to come to school with you and get everything settled or can you do that yourself?" Charlie said as he got the stack of papers ready for his daughter because he could see her wanting to go by herself.

Bella thought about it and decided to take Charlie up on his offer that way she could get her story straight with everything.

"Hey dad what kind of story have you cooked up for everyone to gossip about?" Bella asked as they walked side by side to the car.

"Nothing really but there is going to be rumours going around about you. I heard one of them saying that you ran away from your mum's because you were pregnant, just don't pay attention to anyone that wants gossip off you. You should know that the Stanley's are here if you are in one of her classes well you know the rules." Charlie said as they pulled into the school after a very comfortable silence.

Of course Bella knew the Stanley's daughter Jessica had been in her class in Phoenix and she hoped that she didn't get into a fight with her because she didn't get her name right.

"You don't think that Jessica will be a problem do you dad?" Bella asked as they walked into the office.

"Just keep away from her and everything will be alright but I can't see that happening since her and her mother are still the biggest gossips around." Charlie whispered as they walked over to the receptionist Ms Cope.

"Chief Swan to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ms Cope said as she tried to flirt with Charlie.

"I've come to enrol my daughter Isabella Swan." Charlie said as he grabbed hold of Bella as she was about to make a run for it.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter Chief Swan." Ms Cope said looking at Bella trying to figure out if she was his daughter, so Bella pulled out the Swan scrawl and Ms Cope looked surprised to see it on such a young lady.

"Can we get on with this some of us while we're still young?" Bella pointedly said.

Charlie squeezed Bella's shoulders as if to tell her to calm down.

"Of course dear just let me get you some forms to fill out and we need the records to your old school and we can get you on your way." Ms Cope said.

"I've got all the papers that you need right here Shelly." Charlie said now that he was standing next to Bella.

"Oh that will make it easier than." Shelly Cope said.

As they finished up with Ms Cope giving Bella a timetable and a map of the school the bell rung for the school day to begin.

Charlie waved to Bella as she went on her way to the start of hell that she had to repeat at least she would be In all the AP classes and didn't think that she would have any with Jessica Stanley but as she walked into her homeroom she noticed straight away that Jessica was in it and there was no way to avoid her now. She slipped out the phone that Charlie had given her and sent him a message telling him that Jessica was already spotted and he should receive a call about a fight at the school soon.

"Jessica Stanley, what a nice surprise to see you out of a hospital bed." Bella whispered as she walked by Jessica's table.

Jessica stiffened at what she heard because there was no one at this school that knew she spent most of her freshman year of junior high in hospital. She turned to see who said it and she didn't see Bella because she had hidden herself away in the corner of the room where Jessica couldn't see her.

Once the teacher came in to take the roll Bella introduced herself to the teacher but he told her to introduce herself to the class.

"Hi there, my name's Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I'm Chief Swan's daughter and I just moved her from Phoenix." She said Phoenix while looking in Jessica's direction.

Jessica Stanley didn't even give it a second thought as she rushed out of the room the teacher yelled out for her to come back but Jessica couldn't hear a thing she was more worried about what was going to happen to her.

The bell rung for first period but Bella looked at her timetable and noticed that she had a free period so she decided to go looking for Jessica Stanley instead. She really didn't have to look far because she was in the parking lot trying to get into her car.

"Oh Jessica." Bella said as she walked over to the frightened girl.

"Jessie, I'm sorry okay I didn't mean for any of it to happen." Jessica said to Bella.

"It's Bella now and you don't even mention that you know me to anybody or it will be a lot more than broken arms and legs this time." Bella said menacingly.

"Mr Wrong has it drilled into my head so I don't forget." Jessica said as she sat down on the hood of her car. "He's going to be one of the teachers here. He started here last week so there won't be anything going around about you my mum's to scared of what will happen if something wrong was said."

"Who?" Bella said.

"Jarod, he's here as one of the teachers. He's the gym teacher. Let me see your timetable and we can figure out if we can avoid each other." Jessica said to Bella.

Bella loved anything that Jarod taught but she had a feeling that gym just might kill her with everything going on in her life.

"There is no god. We have all the same classes." Jessica scrawled out saying.

"What?" Bella said taking the timetable from Jessica and looking at Jessica's at the same time.

"You have got to be kidding me?" They both said at the same time. They stared at each other with scrawls on their faces and decided to head up to the gym since it was there next class anyway.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
